The Sound of Silence
by Alynn McBride
Summary: Another .hackROOTS or .hackGU fic. Although, this one is based off of an RP. Introspective TriEdge angst warning.


Title: The Sound of Silence

Fandom: .hack/ROOTS, .hack/GU, RP

Rating:

Pairings:

Notes: Boredom that happened while I was waiting under a gazebo in a park in the rain for my final drive to start. It's probably best if you just don't ask… I took a friend's characterization of Tri-Edge and wrote the fanfic for an RP on livejournal called bLight Lake. Hence, the broken sentences. It's not supposed to be easy to read, so don't tell me it's not. Lyrics: "The Sound of Silence" Simon & Garfunkel.

-----

_Hello Darkness my old friend,_

_I've come to talk with you again_

_Because a vision softly creeping_

_Left its seeds while I was sleeping_

_And the vision that was planted in my brain_

_Still remains_

_Within the Sounds of Silence_

Darkness… It's…the only constant. My…friend.

Friend… My… only friend…

That's… all there is. Darkness. Silence. Constantly. Nothing else. No one else. I'm… alone… Always.

I…see things… visions… fragmented memories…of my previous self… They torment me… Torturous…

It's… painful. But… it shouldn't have… a meaning. And still… it does.

_In restless dreams I walked alone  
Narrow streets of cobblestone,  
'Neath the halo of a street lamp,  
I turned my collar to the cold and damp  
When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light  
That split the night  
And touched the Sound of Silence._

Dreams… I shouldn't… dream… Dreams… hurt…

I've lived… if… you can call it that… for so long in…darkness… that seeing the light again…is painful. The…sounds…pierce through me. They hurt too…

She…hurts me too. Being near her…hurts… I'm…not certain…what it is about…her, but… there's something… that draws me in.

I'm… still not certain…why… I kissed her… Maybe…it was that something… that she has…

She is…confusing… She… confuses me.

_And in the naked light I saw  
Ten thousand people, maybe more.  
People talking without speaking,  
People hearing without listening,   
People writing songs that voices never share  
And no one dared  
Disturb the Sound of Silence_

So many…people… Everyone… No one… No one… can hear me… They all seem… so close-knit… They know… what they're saying… without saying it. They can… hear it…even if it hasn't… been spoken. Everyone has… someone else…

I don't… She…offered… I don't know… if I can accept… Humans lie… so easily… I can't tell anymore… who's lying… and who's not.

They all… have a niche… A place… for them to belong. I'm… trapped. Here. Home.

I don't… have anyone. I… think I… used to. I think…

_"Fools" said I," You do not know  
Silence like a cancer grows.  
Hear my words that I might teach you,  
Take my arms that I might reach you."  
But my words like silent raindrops fell,  
And echoed  
In the wells of Silence_

No one… listens. No one hears… I know… what happens… but… they don't…care.

I "live…" in so much silence. It…can be… painful. But I've…given up on…everyone. They don't…want to hear… so I… won't tell them.

She…was the first… who listened. She… seemed to…care. More than… anyone else.

Maybe… she really does…care. She listens. She is… concerned. She…asks.

She is… not like…them. Everyone… else. She is… different.

I… don't know why.

_And the people bowed and prayed  
To the neon god they made.  
And the sign flashed out its warning,  
In the words that it was forming.  
And the signs said, The words of the prophets  
are written on the subway walls  
And tenement halls.  
And whisper'd in the Sounds of Silence._

Them. They seem to be… everywhere. They follow… whatever they make. Worship… of their creation.

They've been…warned before. But… they ignore it. Or… forget it. Words… signs… written… drawn… on the walls. Blatant warnings… ignored… cast aside.

They disturb… my silence. The silence… that I've… come to loathe. But… it is… one of my two… friends. Darkness… Silence… The only constants…

The only things… that don't hurt. They… don't ask. Don't demand. They are… painless. They don't… confuse me.

So many… things I don't… understand… It's better… to separate myself… and stay… with… what I do know.

Silence… Darkness…

My two constants.


End file.
